


Christmas Eve Date Event: Yosuke

by hanarebanare



Series: P4 Romance Events: Yosuke [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarebanare/pseuds/hanarebanare
Summary: A script for a Yosuke Christmas Eve date. Just two dudes being bros, listening to music together until they tumble to the ground blushing.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: P4 Romance Events: Yosuke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826260
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Christmas Eve Date Event: Yosuke

>Christmas Eve is tomorrow…

12/23  
Evening

>The screen reads:  
"1 new messages"

YOSUKE'S MESSAGE: its christmas eve 2moro...hang out?

>Spend time with Yosuke.  
>Pass

>You decided to spend time with Yosuke tomorrow.

[Fade out, fade in...]

12/24  
Evening

>You invited Yosuke to your house for a romantic evening on Christmas Eve.

YOSUKE: Hey, um, thanks for inviting me over.  
YOSUKE: I was late because Ted wouldn’t shut up about where I was going.  
YOSUKE: Plus...just between us...there were roaches at my house...  
YOSUKE: Can you believe it!? We had to fumigate the place…  
YOSUKE: I don’t have roaches on me, though. I swear.

>Yosuke is embarrassed...

YOSUKE: Oh, you bought a cake.  
YOSUKE: Don’t worry, I didn’t show up empty-handed. Heh...  
YOSUKE: I got you a present.

>Obtained MP3 Player.

YOSUKE: I put a bunch of songs on it already.  
YOSUKE: I was thinking we could listen to them together...

>“Thanks, I love it.”  
>“How romantic...”  
>“Trying to score?”

[“Thanks, I love it.”]  
>Yosuke seems proud...  
YOSUKE: Phew. That’s good. I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it…

[“How romantic...”]  
>Yosuke looks away quickly...  
YOSUKE: Music is, um, really important to me, and I wanted to share it with you...

[“Trying to score?”]  
>Yosuke seems annoyed...  
YOSUKE: Dude, come on! I worked hard on this!

YOSUKE: Anyway. It’s all stuff I listened to during the case.  
YOSUKE: At first, music was a way for me to motivate myself to get to the bottom of things...to get to the truth.  
YOSUKE: But...the closer and closer we got to solving it, the more the songs started to remind me of you…

>Yosuke is starting to blush…

YOSUKE: Now that it’s finally over, it’s nice to listen to music for fun again.  
YOSUKE: Right...well...we should be sitting next to each other for this…

[Fade to black.]

>The two of you listened to the playlist Yosuke made for you…  
>You can tell he put thought and care into picking the right songs…  
>You had a wonderful Christmas Eve with Yosuke…

[Fade in. YOSUKE is now sitting next to MC.]

YOSUKE: Whoa, it got late.  
YOSUKE: I told my parents I might be staying over with you, so…  
YOSUKE: ...we can take our time…  
YOSUKE: Dammit, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way!

>Yosuke looks panicked…

YOSUKE: ...unless…  
YOSUKE: ...you want me to...right?

>“Of course I do.”  
>“Isn’t that ‘for girls’?”  
>“I really am good with my hands.”

[“Of course I do.”]  
>Yosuke relaxes…  
YOSUKE: Heh. I knew you’d say that.  
YOSUKE: You got it, partner.  
YOSUKE: You know...I’m glad it’s me and you.

[“Isn’t that ‘for girls’?”]  
>Yosuke sighs...  
YOSUKE: You’re never gonna let that go, are you?  
YOSUKE: Geez, give me some time to get used to it...  
YOSUKE: Not everyone is as daring as you...

[“I really am good with my hands.”]  
>Yosuke turns bright red...  
YOSUKE: I...I need a cold drink…  
YOSUKE: ...you’re way too charming...and handsome…  
YOSUKE: ...and a hot stud...and sexier when you’re...

>Christmas Eve continues…  
>...  
>The MP3 player is lying on the floor, music still blaring...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how the MP3 player helps you in combat (like the other gifts that you actually receive during your Christmas Eve date with the girls) - I thought it would be something that Yosuke really would give to MC, considering he's got albums in his room and always has his headphones on.


End file.
